


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's playing chaperone to his little sister's night out when a very tall and very gorgeous man walks into the bar.  When the man's ex follows a little later, it's Gabriel to the rescue.  What else was he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr, this is sheer silliness but it was a lot of fun.

Gabriel was bored.  His sister Anna had batted her big blue eyes at him and somehow he’d found himself agreeing to take her to this stupid bar with the stupid band playing a stupid song and really, wasn’t there a law against singers wearing leather pants that tight?

_Maybe that’s how he was able to hit the high notes_ , Gabriel mused to himself and snickered at his own joke. He raised a finger to the barkeeper, who nodded and set another pina colada in front of him.

Gabriel swiveled on his stool, surveying the room.  Anna was with the rest of the groupies at the far end, singing along with the band, and okay, maybe the song wasn’t _that_ stupid, he conceded.  It was actually kind of…catchy.

He was in a prime position to see anyone that walked in the door from where he was sitting. So far no likely prospects had emerged, but hope sprang eternal.

The door swung open and Gabriel sat up a little straighter as two men walked inside. The shorter one had short brown hair, cropped close to his skull, a face that was just a little too pretty for Gabriel’s tastes, and a pair of impressive bowlegs.  He said something to the taller man and headed for the bar, but Gabriel didn’t notice, too caught up in staring at the man now sitting down at a table and inspecting a menu with a grimace on his face.

He had to be at least six foot three or four, broad-shouldered with shaggy brown hair, sideburns, and an almost perfectly triangular nose. Gabriel couldn’t look away. He couldn’t help wondering what that gorgeous mouth tasted like, and how those huge hands would feel roving across Gabriel’s body.

His companion reached the bar and leaned against it, talking to the barkeeper. Gabriel finally tore his eyes away from the man at the table and inspected his friend.  Date?  Lucky bastard, getting a piece of that gorgeous manflesh.  _Manflesh?_ Gabriel grimaced.  Too many pina coladas for him; now he was channeling orcs.

An hour later, the men were still firmly ensconced at the table and Gabriel was back to being bored.  If the men were dating, they’d showed no signs of affection, other than a brief punch to the shoulder that the shorter one (who had to be over six feet tall himself, Gabriel thought wryly) delivered to the other’s shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

After a moment the tall man looked at his empty glass, scowled, and stood up. Gabriel smoothed his shirt and pulled his shoulders back a little, but the man didn’t even look at him, leaning over the mahogany bar and getting the bartender’s attention.

“Two beers?” he asked.  “And some cheese fries.”

He glanced at Gabriel, who smiled at him.  The man nodded and looked past him, expression freezing and turning to dismay. Puzzled, Gabriel turned to look.

A slim blond man had just walked in, pausing to survey the room with an expression of faint distaste.

_If you don’t like it, why are you here?_ Gabriel thought, forgetting that he’d been mentally insulting the bar and its occupants not an hour prior.

The newcomer brushed an invisible speck of lint from his impeccable suit and headed for the bar.

“ _Shit,_ ” muttered the man next to Gabriel.

Gabriel glanced back at him.  He was staring at his hands, mouth set in an unhappy line, his shoulders tense.

“Ex?” Gabriel asked quietly.

The brown-haired man shot him a startled look and nodded.

“Ugly breakup?” Gabriel said.

The man snorted.  The suited man was nearly on them.  “You could say that.”

Gabriel leaned in close.  “Do you have any VDs?”

“ _What?_   No!” the other man sputtered.

“Then kiss me like you mean it,” Gabriel said.

The man shot Gabriel a panicked look and Gabriel suppressed an eye roll. He caught his belt with two fingers, pulling him around between Gabriel’s knees where he perched on his stool. To an onlooker, it seemed like casual affection between lovers, boosted by the way Gabriel reached up and pulled the taller man’s head down to his.

The other man flailed for a minute but then his hands latched onto Gabriel’s waist and Gabriel was suddenly being kissed within an inch of his life.

A hot tongue stabbed and darted between Gabriel’s lips and Gabriel let out a startled moan that was not all acting as he let the stranger deepen the kiss. One big hand slid up to cradle the back of Gabriel’s neck and the other snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

Delighted, Gabriel played along, wrapping both legs around the man’s thighs and clinging to him like a limpet, content to just be along for the ride.

_This man kisses like a_ god,Gabriel thought a little wildly, his hands sliding up under his t-shirt and splaying across smooth skin.

“Sam?”

The voice broke them apart and the man – Sam – gently deposited Gabriel back on his stool. Gabriel was gratified to see that he was just as out of breath and flushed as Gabriel himself.

Sam grinned at him and turned to face the man behind them, still between Gabriel’s knees and keeping an arm slung around his shoulders.

“Brady!” he said, sounding delighted.  “How the hell are you?”

Brady’s eyes narrowed.  “Fine,” he said flatly. “Who’s this?”

Gabriel peeked around Sam’s chest and waved.  “I’m Gabriel,” he said.  “Sam’s very serious boyfriend.  Who might you be?”

“Tyson Brady,” the slim man said, his voice clipped.  “Sam and I go way back.”

“Brady,” Gabriel repeated.  “Brady, Brady…nope. Doesn’t ring a bell. Sam, how come you’ve never mentioned this guy to me before?  I thought we told each other everything!”

Sam kissed him on the nose.  “I tell you the _important_ stuff, muffin.”

Gabriel snorted and pushed at him.  “Oh, like you told me the newspaper guy hadn’t been paid last week?”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Are you _still_ going on about that?  I left you a note!”

“Which my cat ate,” Gabriel countered.  “You _know_ how he feels about paper products, Sam!”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, his tone contrite.  “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Gabriel grinned and pulled him closer.  “Yeah, you will.”

Sam dipped his head and then they were kissing again, slower and sweeter and every bit as heady, and Gabriel sighed into Sam’s mouth, relaxing against his solid frame.

Brady cleared his throat loudly and Sam and Gabriel jumped apart.

“Sorry,” Sam said, not sounding at all apologetic.  “How’ve you been, Brady?”

Brady glanced at his watch. “I, um, actually have to go,” he said. “Nice to see you, Sam.” He turned on his heel and stalked away and Sam and Gabriel watched him go, arms still wrapped around each other, until he was out the door.

Only then did they let go and start laughing.  Sam grabbed the bar to keep himself upright, gasping for air as Gabriel teetered on the stool, helpless with giggles.

“His _face,_ ” Sam choked. “Did you see his _face?_   That was…the most beautiful thing I’ve ever _seen!”_

Gabriel was laughing too hard to answer, flapping a hand in a vain attempt to retrieve oxygen.

Finally the gales of laughter began to subside and Gabriel wiped his streaming eyes before holding out a hand, still hiccupping occasionally.

“Gabriel Novak.”

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said, shaking his hand.  His eyes were green, Gabriel noticed, alive with mirth.  “It’s very nice, if slightly unconventional, to meet you.”

Gabriel grinned at him.  “Likewise. Can I buy you a drink, Sam?”

Sam sat down next to him.  “I’d like that very much.”

“So that guy you’re with,” Gabriel said.  “Not your date?”

Sam snorted a laugh.  “No, that’s my brother, Dean.  He’ll be sorry he missed the show.  He’s probably calling his boyfriend, the one he thinks I don’t know about.”

“Good,” Gabriel said.  “Just one more thing.”

“Yes?” Sam said, fixing him with those bright green eyes.

“If you ever call me muffin again, I will skin you and feed you to my cat,” Gabriel told him.

Sam’s laugh pealed out, open and delighted, and Gabriel shivered happily. His evening was definitely looking up.


End file.
